Minha vida por você!
by Jujuba-kitisune
Summary: Depois de um acidente Kamus se encontra em estado grave de saúde quase a falecer e Milo precisa correr contra o tempo pra encontrar uma erva pra salvar Kamus, se preciso for dar até sua vida pra isso[kamusxMilo].
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de Saint Seiya, eles pertencem exclusivamente ao Kuramada que teve a idéia primeiro...

Está fic é apenas para entretenimento, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso T.T

Consciência: ¬¬...

**Fala:** Blá...Blá...

'Pensamentos'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Minha vida por você**

Numa bela tarde ensolarada Kamus e Milo conversam calmamente no pico dos rochedos em frente ao mar, um cenário exuberante e Milo ficava olhando fascinado por tanta beleza.

**Milo**: Nossa Kamus aqui é bonito mesmo dá pra ver alem do horizonte é muito lindo parece que posso tocar o sol com as mãos!

Milo se levanta e ergue os braços pra cima como se quisesse pegar as nuvens.

**Kamus**: Lindo mesmo.

Kamus fala olhando seu amado parecendo um juvenil descobrindo a vida e se admirando com tudo.

**Kamus**: Queria lhe falar uma coisa.

Então Milo senta ao lado de Kamus e com um olhar maroto pergunta...

**Milo**: O que seria posso saber?

**Kamus**: É que tem uma coisa que queria lhe dar.

**Milo**: Oba presente (Seus olhos brilhavam como dois diamantes)

Kamus então retira do bolso um anel de gelo (que não derrete) que mais parecia cristal muito bonito em detalhes e acabamento.

**Milo**: Nossa Kamus é lindo.

Então Milo olha pra Kamus e coloca a mão no bolso de seu casaco...

**Milo**: Também tenho um negocio pra te dar...

E tira uma rosa mesclada de vermelho e branco gelo.

**Milo**: Pedi pra Afrodite fazer pra mim ele disse que essa rosa nunca morrera se nos dois permanecermos juntos.

**Kamus não podendo conter as lagrimas**: É maravilhosa vou cuidar dela com carinho.

Então um olha pro outro e Milo começa a deslizar sua mão no rosto de seu amado, então aproximando os rostos dão um beijo caloroso querendo que aquilo nunca acabace que aquele momento durasse pra sempre, então Kamus afasta a boca de seu amado.

**Kamus**: Temos que ir já ta ficando tarde.

**Milo**: Tudo bem! Dormiremos na sua ou na minha casa?

**Kamus da um risinho discreto**: Você decide.

**Milo**: Vamos decidir isso no caminho vou descer primeiro pra ajudar você descer essa colina.

Então Milo ao começar a descer a colina, então Kamus olha pra seu amado e diz...

**Kamus**: Milo...

Milo volta a atenção pra seu amado.

**Milo**: sim?

**Kamus**: Eu te amo Sabia?

**Milo da um risinho**: Eu também.

Então Milo ao descer o primeiro barranco ergue os braços.

**Milo**: Pronto amor venha que eu te seguro.

Então quando Kamus foi pular, mas um vento arrebatador pairou sobre aquele lugar de altitude considerável então kamus alem de pular para o lado onde Milo estava, o vento fez com que ele se desequilibrasse e ele caiu direto pra os rochedos.

**Milo**: Kamus nãooooooo!

Milo vai a busca do seu amado que está caído à beira do mar nos rochedos o mar varia a poça de sangue de Kamus.Então Milo num ato desesperador coloca o amado nos braços, mas Kamus não tivera reação nenhuma com sangue escorrendo pela boa.

**Milo**: Minha nossa ele perdeu muito sangue.

Então Milo leva Kamus até o santuário...

XxX

Na sala de Saori, Milo chega com Kamus nos braços ensangüentado quase morrendo.

**Saori**: O que aconteceu?

**Milo**: Kamus caiu do pico dos rochedos direto pra costa.

**Saori**: minha nossa ele está sangrando muito.

Então Saori rapidamente chama Shion pra ajudar, Shion ao subir até a sala de Athena olha pra Kamus deitado no leito...

**Milo**: Shion salve Kamus por favor.

**Shion**: Deixe-me examinar.

Passado algum tempo...

**Shion**: O estado de Kamus não está nada bom ele teve uma hemorragia muito forte e hemorragia interna também ele está num estado grave.

**Milo**: A culpa é minha tinha que ele descer junto comigo, não eu ter descido primeiro.

**Saori**: Calma Milo a culpa não foi sua.

**Milo**: Srta. Saori você pode salvar Kamus?

**Saori**: Perdão Milo, mas nesse estado não posso fazer nada.

**Milo**: Não! Tem que a ver um jeito darei minha vida se for preciso pra salvar a de Kamus.

**Shion**: Já que você está tão desesperado... Numa dimensão oposta a nossa existe uma erva que cura qualquer mal, restaura qualquer ser.

**Milo**: Como poderei chegar até essa dimensão?

**Shion**: Bem se eu não me engane acho que Saga consegue abrir o portal...Mas, não é fácil pegar essa erva, existe uma selva maldita no caminho da caverna uma ponte de cordas onde poucos conseguiram passar, onde corre um rio de larva, e na porta da caverna existe um dragão imortal ao qual tem um ponto fraco que ninguém nunca sobreviveu pra descobri-lo, é muito arriscado Milo.

**Milo**: Uso meus poderes.

**Shion**: Não é assim tão fácil a dimensão que você vai você não tem como usar sua velocidade da luz nem seus poderes você apenas contara com sua força e seu fôlego.

**Saori**: Milo não vá é muito arriscado.

**Milo**: Se essa for à única maneira de salvar Kamus eu vou nem que isso me custe a vida.

**Shion**: Mas acho que Kamus não agüentara por muito tempo

**Milo**: Espere! Tem Afrodite será que ele conseguiria fazer brotar essa erva?

**Shion**: É muito rara não sei se Afrodite terá condições de fazer nascer essa erva, mas...Não custa perguntar.

Então Milo sai correndo pra casa de Afrodite chegando lá...

**Milo**: Afrodite!Afrodite!

Afrodite estava podando sua roseira quando leva um susto com os gritos do Milo...

**Afrodite**: O que foi? O que foi? Saga quer dominar o mundo novamente? Saori levou outra flechada? Ela foi seqüestrada?

**Milo**: Não Afrodite é que Kamus caiu do pico do penhasco a beira do mar e ele está quase morrendo, então Shion falou que existia uma erva que curava qualquer mal, mas só que fica em outra dimensão e é muito difícil obte-la.

**Afrodite**: Vamos até a sala de Athena pra ver o que está acontecendo.

Então Milo e Afrodite entram na sala de Athena Afrodite quase não acreditava no estado de Kamus.

**Afrodite**: Nossa Kamus!

**Shion**: Então suponho que Milo já tenha lhe falado sobre a situação.

**Afrodite**: Sim falou!

**Shion**: E falou sobre a erva difícil de obter.

**Afrodite**: sim ele comentou, mas no que eu posso ajudar?

**Shion**: é que queremos saber se você pode fazer brotar tal erva?

**Afrodite**: Eu já ouvi falar sobre essa erva, mas eu não tenho nenhuma amostra da planta eu não posso fazer nada sem uma amostra da planta infelizmente desculpe gente.

**Milo**: Tudo bem Afrodite vou buscar a planta.

**Shion**: Não sei se você vai conseguir isso em menos de uma hora senão ele morre.

**Milo**: Kamus só tem uma hora?

**Shion**: sim somente uma hora ou menos infelizmente... Precisa se apresar o cosmo dele está fraquejando.

**Saori**: eu posso ajudar acendendo meu cosmo e juntando ao dele!

**Shion**: Boa idéia Srta Saori eu também posso ajudar, isso vai dar pro Milo mais 3 horas no Maximo depois disso nem que nos dois demos todo nosso cosmo Kamus morrera.

**Afrodite**: Não Milo, você não ira sozinho eu irei junto com você.

**Milo**: Obrigado Afrodite.

**Afrodite**: Também outros podem ir com você assim você não lutara sozinho.

**Shion**: Aprecem cada minuto que passa Kamus vai morrendo.

Então eles vão o mais depressa possível pra casa de Saga explicam a historia...

**Saga**: Posso abrir sim o portal, mas... Só que pode somente uma pessoa passar por vez e só posso abrir uma vez esse portal é muito difícil é uma dimensão totalmente oposta a nossa e esse portal dependendo da energia que coloco, ele voltara a abrir na outra dimensão, mas tem que ser muito preciso no tempo, pois ele só abri uma vez por dimensão se você não chegar a tempo o portal se fecha e talvez fique lá pra sempre.

**Milo**: Eu irei!

**Saga**: Tem muita coragem essa dimensão é muito perigosa nem eu tenho coragem de ir pra lá.

Então Milo se prepara enquanto Saga começa a acender seu cosmo elevando pro sétimo sentido pra abrir o tal portal, então derrepente Mu entra rapidamente na sala de Saga.

**Mu**: Milo! Fiquei sabendo mestre Shion me passou uma mensagem telepática e vim o mais rápido possível e fiz isso pra você levar.

Então estende a mão e entrega a Milo uma espada bem trabalhada e super afiada dentro de uma bainha...

**Mu**: Você vai precisar já que não terá poderes pra se defender.

**Milo**: Obrigado amigo.

Então ele prende o cinto da bainha e Saga olha pra Milo...

**Saga**: Você está pronto? Não posso manter por muito tempo, lembre-se esse portal se abrirá novamente dentro de três horas se não chegar a tempo ele se fechara e você ficara preso pra sempre, e não poderei fazer nada.

**Milo**: sim estou.

Então milo se lança no portal e é puxado pra outra dimenção.

**Afrodite olhando pro portal se fechando**: Que os deuses te protejam Milo.

XxX

Na outra dimenção...

Milo acorda meio atordoado, quando olha pros lados olha uma vastidão de deserto e no horizonte distante enxerga um ponto marrom...

**Milo**: 'deve ser o pântano que Shion me falou'

Então Milo se dirige ao pântano...

No santuário...

Afrodite fica andando de um lado para o outro, Saga ainda reunia algum cosmo para ver se poderia fazer uma coisa que estava planejando, os outros cavaleiros estavam preocupados enquanto Saori e Shion estavam tentando manter Kamus...

**Afrodite**: Se eu não ajudar em alguma coisa eu vou enlouquecer

**MM**: Calma amor, você ta estressada.

**Shura**: Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha

**Afrodite**: Cala boca Shura!

**Saga**: Consegui!

**Todos**: Conseguiu o que?

**Saga**: Um portal visual para a gente poder observar Milo na outra dimensão.

**Afrodite**: Nossa que bom deixe-me ver...Ué não dá pra ver direito ta tudo embaçado.

**Saga**: É que eu preciso de mais energia.

**MM**: Pode deixar; cavaleiros acendam seus cosmos.

Então todos os cavaleiros acenderam seu cosmo e a imagem ficou nítida e puderam ver Milo caminhando pelo deserto...

**Afrodite**: Milo pode me escutar?

**Saga**: Não adianta Afrodite a gente pode velo e escuta-lo mais ele não pode nem nos ver nem nos escutar.

**Afrodite**: Não tem como fazer ele nos escutar.

**Saga**: To fazendo o melhor que eu posso ¬¬...

**Afrodite**: Tudo bem ".

Na outra dimensão...

Milo caminhava pelo deserto de um sol abrasador...

**Milo**: 'E eu pensava que no santuário era quente' uú...

Então ele se depara com um velho homem com um cajado na mão.

**Milo**: quem é o senhor e o que faz nessa dimensão?

**Velho**: Eu sou um guardião eu separo o lado do bem e do mal nessa dimensão, mas...O que você faz aqui meu jovem e como chegou?

**Milo**: Sou um cavaleiro de Athena guardião da casa de escorpião uma das doze casas do zodíaco, meu nome é Milo e vim por meio de um portal que um dos cavaleiros abriu e estou à procura de uma planta que cura qualquer mal, numa caverna que dizem ser guardada por uma criatura imortal.

**Velho**: Meu filho sabe que pode morrer se tentar chegar até a caverna, isso se passar pelo pântano e pela ponte e também a criatura o dragão de duas cabeças imortal que guarda a porta da caverna.

**Milo**: É a única forma de salva Kamus se eu não obtiver a planta ele morre.

Então o Velho tirou da mão uma pedra...

**Velho**: Toma aqui.

**Milo**: Pra que isso?

**Velho**: Ela te guiara até a caverna pra você não se peder no caminho estarei guardando você meu jovem você tem coragem vá não demore você vai conseguir.

Milo olha pra pedra quando olha pro senhor ele não esta mais lá.Então ele coloca a pedra no bolso e continua a caminhada...

No santuário...

**Afrodite**: Quem seria aquele velho nossa ele parecia tão misterioso, mas não deu pra entender o que ele falou.

**Donko**: Já ouvi dizer sobre ele, há muito tempo contam que o primeiro guerreiro que tentou obter a planta por ganância, (mas ninguém sabe se foi por ganância mesmo) ele conseguiu passar pela ponte, pelo pântano e quando chegou na caverna conseguiu enganar a criatura e roubar a planta, mas alem de pegar a semente, ele teve, mas ganância e pegou a planta inteira os espíritos viram a maldade no coração dele e eles viram que não se podia confiar nos mortais então anulou qualquer poder naquela dimensão e transformou o ladrão impuro de alma, num espírito guardião e nunca mais saiu daquela dimensão.

**Afrodite**: Nossa será que o Milo vai virar um espírito guardião?

**Donko**: Bem...Falam que os espíritos ficaram tão constrangidos com a ganância humana que ninguém nunca mais conseguiu nem mesmo observar a planta, eles não confiam mais nos mortais.

**Afrodite**: E agora?

**Donko**: Acho que o maior perigo que Milo pode correr nessa dimensão é ser ganancioso.

Na outra dimensão...

Milo chega a entrada da floresta maldita que, mas parecia um pântano...

**Milo**: 'Tomara que eu não me perca'

Entra na floresta, as arvores pareciam animais tenebrosos e o chão da floresta parecia estar derretendo isso dificultava mais a caminhada dele, então ao caminhar mais adentro ele vê uma luz...

**Milo**: Nossa será que é a saída?

Ele caminha mais rápido e vê uma coisa incrível dentro daquele pântano tinha uma espécie de bosque era lindo a grama com um verde que chegava resplandecer, as arvores lindas e viçosas animais felizes por todos os lados flores lagos de água cristalina...

**Milo**: Nossa que lindo como e porque essa floresta é chamada de maldita se seu interior é tão bonito...?

Então Milo ao ouvir um barulho empoem a espada pensando ser uma ameaça olha e vê criaturas pareciam mulheres mais tinham asas e resplandeciam e tinha uma beleza tentadoramente atraente...

**Milo**: Quem e o que são vocês porum acaso são anjos?

**Seres**: Não somos criaturas desse paraíso e vivemos aqui.

**Milo**: estou procurando a saída preciso enfrentar um dragão que fica na porta de uma caverna pra obter a planta da cura.

**1º Ser**: A sim a planta curadora...A deixa pra lá venha comer e beber temos frutas maravilhosas e água cristalina e um ótimo vinho também faz tempo que não temos visitas aliais, quando encontram esse lugar nunca querem sair daqui.

Então os Seres agarram nos braços de Milo e o levam a uma mesa linda repleta de frutas e água fresca.

**2ºSer**: Você vai adorar viver aqui

**Milo**: Mas...mas...

**1º Ser**: Nada demais, você é nosso convidado eterno.

**Milo**: 'Nossa aqui parece um sonho mulheres que mais parecem anjos, comida, bebida à-vontade o lugar parece um paraíso e...'

Milo então escuta como se fosse Kamus chamando ele então imagens de Kamus aparecem em sua mente, imagem da ultima palavra que Kamus disse antes de cair...Milo eu te amo sabia?...Então Milo se solta e se afasta os seres dele.

**1º Ser**: O que foi?

**Milo**: Eu quero ir embora

**1º Ser**: Mas como? Aqui é tudo que você queria não é?

**Milo**: Não tudo o que eu mais quero é ver Kamus bem e se minha vida depender disso darei ela, e sairei daqui nem que tenha que matar todas vocês então não me empeçam.

Então toda aquela beleza se esvairou era só uma ilusão uma peça pregada pela própria floresta pra ele não poder sair dela ele viu que o local que os seres estavam o levando era um poço de areia movediça...

**Milo**: Era tudo ilusão só pra me atrasar eu ia é morrer se continuasse.

Então a pedra que o velho deu começou a brilhar então ele seguiu onde a luz da pedra apontava e achou a saída da floresta mais logo adiante tinha uma corda e como uma ponte e em baixo um rio de larva incandescente não tinha apoio, não tinha onde se segurar era somente a corda o único método de passar ele tentou olhar se tinha retorno mais o retorno era um vulcão...

No santuário...

**Afrodite**: Nossa pensei que ele ia ficar no paraíso eu também pensei que era... Nossa foi muito valente da parte do Milo ter visto que era tudo ilusão.

**Saga**: Parece que não Afrodite, se ele lembrou de sua missão e o sentimento por Kamus falou mais alto que a vontade carnal dele, foi isso que salvou a vida dele.

Então Kiki chega correndo e vai até os cavaleiros que estavam em volta da abertura visual.

**Kiki**: Gente o mestre Shion mandou avisar que Kamus tem menos de duas horas.

**Saga**: Tomara que Milo consiga.

Na outra dimensão...

Milo se depara em frente à ponte...

**Milo**: Deve ser a ponte que Shion me falou.

Milo vê que não a apoios somente uma corda que atravessava de um lado para o outro.

**Milo**: Tenho que ser um malabarista agora, e ter muita concentração, se fosse o Shaka ia passar rapidinho.

Então ele lembra que o Shaka dispensa a visão não somente pra aumentar seu cosmo, mas também aumentar sua concentração, então Milo respira fundo fecha os olhos fica tranqüilo e começa a caminhar pela corda...

No santuário...

**Afrodite**: Ele pirou de vez, alem de ser difícil, ele se priva da visão pra atravessar encima de uma corda ta maluco.

**Shaka**: Ele está certo se privando da visão, ai ele se concentrara mais pra poder atravessar, se ele observar o caminho ele ficara mais tenso principalmente com as condições, e a probabilidade dele cair será maior, agora é torce pra ele se concentrar e não abrir os olhos.

Na outra dimensão...

**Milo**: 'Não vou abrir os olhos, não vou abrir os olhos'!

Então ele começou a passar pela corda com total calma.

**Milo**: 'Não posso decepcionar Kamus eu vou conseguir'.

Então no ultimo passo ao terminar a corda Milo não acredita que tenha conseguido...

**Milo**: Consegui não acredito, obrigado Shaka.

No santuário...

**Afrodite**: ele conseguiu!

E Afrodite pula de alegria, então Shaka se aproxima da abertura visual...

**Shaka**: De nada amigo.

Continue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Essa fic fiz pra minha priminha espero que gostem e principalmente a minha priminha Harumi goste também né

**Consciência:** Aff...Até que não está indo mal essa fic pra uma cabeça oca como você até que está ficando legal mais vê se não desanda no segundo viu ¬¬...

**N/A**: Nhaaaaa / pode deixar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** Eu não tenho os direitos de Saint Seiya, eles pertencem exclusivamente ao Kuramada que teve a idéia primeiro...

Está fic é apenas para entretinimento, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso T.T

Conscienica: ¬¬...

**Fala:** blá blá

´ Pensamentos ´

**No ultimo capitulo**: Milo passou pela floresta e pela ponte agora vem seu verdadeiro desafio a caverna com o dragão imortal na entrada da caverna...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente Milo chega a porta da caverna olha para os lados não vê nada olha pra entrada da caverna desembainha a espada, atento do que poderia ataca-lo, então um barulho ensurdecedor acompanhado com um cheiro insuportável de enxofre...

**Milo**: 0.0...

Então um imenso dragão com duas cabeças, aparece no meio da escuridão da caverna ele era vermelho escarlate como o centro do fogo, ele tinha barbatanas enormes e roxas seus olhos eram amarelos que nem o sol tinha dentes enormes uma língua parecendo de cobra porem mais larga andava em quatro patas tinhas asas que nem morcego e possuía duas cabeças ambas semelhantes uma a outra.

**Dragão**: Quem ousa vim até a caverna maldita?

Milo encheu o peito de ar e criou coragem pra responder...

**Milo**: Eu Milo cavaleiro de Athena guardião da casa de escorpião vim obter uma semente ou folha da planta que cura todos os males e não sairei daqui sem obte-la nem que tenha que passar por cima de seu cadáver.

Corajosamente empoem a espada em direção ao dragão...

**Dragão**: Como ousa me insultar dessa maneira? Você terá o mesmo destino dos outros a morte, seu humano impuro.

Então o Dragão se empoem em frente a Milo balançando a longa sua longa calda.

**Milo**: Não sairei daqui sem alguma amostra da planta só quero pelo menos um pedaço da folha.

**Dragão**: Você acha que me engana humano? Pude ser enganado uma vez, mas não serei enganado uma segunda vez.

Então o dragão cospe uma rajada de larva incandescente, Milo se desvia e a larva atingindo o chão derrete o solo formando uma cratera...

**Milo**: Nem que eu morra não vou decepcionar Kamus.

**Dragão**: Ta bom darei uma morte rápida, pois você tem coragem.

**Milo**: Não será tão fácil assim como você pensa.

Milo ataca com a espada, mas o dragão o enrola o rabo em Milo o espremendo, mas Milo usa a estada e corta metade do rabo do dragão, um forte rugido de dor se escuta do dragão então Milo se livra e se empoem novamente ao dragão...

**Dragão**: Seu maldito conseguiu me deixar furioso acha que isso vai me impedir de mata-lo?

Então o rabo do dragão nasce novamente...

**Dragão**: Seu tolo esqueceu ou não sabes que sou imortal huahuahuahua?

**Milo**: Droga ele tem que ter um ponto fraco, mas onde é esse ponto fraco?

Então Milo olha atentamente o dragão e pensa consigo mesmo...

**Milo**: 'a cabeça é lógico o centro da mente do dragão deve ser o ponto fraco dele'

No santuário...

**Afrodite já roendo todas suas unhas**: minha nossa ele fez o rabo crescer novamente 0.0...

**MM**: To duvidando muito Milo conseguir derrotar um ser imortal.

**Mu**: Olhem milo parece estar concentrado será que ele descobriu o ponto fraco do dragão?

**Aldebaram**: Tomara que sim Mu.

Na outra dimenção...

Milo ataca com tudo que tem o dragão ao dragão tentar usar a calda pra arremessa Milo, mas Milo se desvia sobe pelas costas do dragão até a cabeça segura a espada com as duas mãos e enfia dentro da cabeça bem no centro da fronte do dragão que dá um rugido muito forte e cai no chão derrubando Milo junto...

**Milo já totalmente acabado**: eu venci o dragão.

No santuário...

**Afrodite**: Milo conseguiu \o/...

**Saga**: nossa isso foi um ato de bravura excepcional.

**Donko**: Graça aos deuses ele conseguiu.

**Aldebaram**: esse é o Milo que conheço

**Aioros**: Que bom não acredito.

**Aiolia**: Por Zeus não é que ele descobriu o ponto fraco mesmo.

**MM**: Parabéns Milo.

**Shaka um pouco preocupado**: Não sei não, ta fácil demais...

**Shura**: fácil 0.0...? Você ta maluco Milo quase morre pra conseguir derrota-lo.

**Shaka**: Mas algum pressentimento em mim fala que o dragão ainda não morreu.

**Afrodite**: Para Shaka eu não gosto de seus pressentimentos ta me dando calafrios.

**Shaka**:...

**Kanon**: Olhem... O dragão está se levantando

Eles observam o dragão se levantando e a ferida em sua testa cicatrizando...

**Shaka**: Eu sabia...

**Saga**: Agora Milo ta perdido.

**Afrodite**: Deuses protejam Milo nessa hora.

Então eles observam o dragão entrar dentro da caverna...

**Afrodite**: porque não conseguimos ver dentro da caverna.

**Saga**: Apesar da caverna ser maldita ela é um local sagrado e tem uma forte energia espiritual que emana dali meu portal visual não pode ter visualização da parte interna da caverna.

**Afrodite**: Essa não! Milo!

Na outra dimensão...

Milo tentava acreditar no que haverá feito levanta mancando já com seu corpo cansado e debilitado vai quase como se arrastando pra dentro da caverna ao chegar próximo da planta sente uma sensação de bem estar à planta mais linda que haverá visto era como uma flor porem era branca como a neve era alva tanto as sementes quanto o tronco e as folhas resplandecia beleza quando foi se aproximando escuta uma voz ao qual reconheceu na hora.

**Dragão**: Mortal tolo pensa que meu ponto fraco é físico huahuahuahuahua.

Milo se vira tenta desembainhar a espada mais antes o dragão o atinge com o rabo o arremessando contra uma parede da caverna fazendo cair como se fosse nada no chão Milo zonzo não podendo mais levantar não conseguindo mover seu corpo...

**Dragão**: Admiro sua coragem e sua bravura bem deixarei você ir não por piedade mas porque não é comum ter pessoas com tanta bravura que nem você mas deixara a planta em paz não vai tirar nem mesmo um pedaço de sua folha sairá daqui com as mãos limpas mas com sua vida.

Milo ainda jogado no chão vira a cabeça e olha pro dragão...

**Milo**: Me mate.

**Dragão**: O que?

**Milo**: me mate acabe logo com isso mate-me, por favor.

**Dragão**: Você ta maluco?

**Milo**: se eu não sair com pelo menos um pedaço da folha Kamus morre eu não conseguiria viver sem Kamus prefiro morrer a não conseguir salva-lo, a viver com isso dentro de mim, me mate... Vamos Me mate!

O dragão olha fixamente pra Milo que tava como um nada espatifado no chão, com os braços abertos com olhar serio, pronto pra morrer querendo mesmo morrer...

No santuário na sala de Athena...

**Shion**: Meu cosmo não adianta, mas.

**Athena**: O meu ainda o mantem, nem que eu tenha que usar até o ultimo cosmo eu vou mate-lo até Milo chegar com a cura.

Saori meu cambaleando ainda com as mãos erguidas sobre o corpo de Kamus tenta mante-lo vivo.

**Shion**: Sr. Saori...

Na outra dimensão...

Então o dragão chega próximo a Milo que respirava forte e com os olhos bem abertos...

**Milo**: Me mate logo!

Então o dragão começa a se transformar e vira aquele mesmo senhor que Milo encontrou quando haverá chegado na dimensão o mesmo que tinha lhe dado à pedra...

**Senhor**: Você tem a bravura de um guerreiro, e o coração puro como uma pomba branca você me impressionou Milo tenho inveja dessa pessoa que você ama tanto ela tem muita sorte por você a amar tanto:

**Milo**: Ele faria o mesmo por mim.

Então o Velho ergue as mãos sobre Milo e o sara totalmente então Milo se levanta e fica olhando o senhor aproximar da planta e pegando uma pequena semente e entregar na palma da mão de Milo.

**Senhor**: aqui está a semente da planta que cura use sabiamente.

Então o senhor o acompanha até a saída da caverna e abre um caminho até o ponto de partida de Milo...

**Senhor apontando pelo caminho**: corra meu jovem você não tem muito tempo vá e salve a quem tanto ama.

Milo olha pro senhor...

**Milo**: obrigado.

No santuário...

**Afrodite**: Milo ta vivo e o velho está com ele.

**Saga**: É um milagre

**MM**: Difícil de acreditar.

**Afrodite**: Olhem o portal está se abrindo...Corra Milo corra.

Na outra dimenção...

Então Milo sai correndo o Maximo possível pra chegar até a abertura que começara a se abrir até que o portal fica por completo aberto então o portal começa a se fechar.

No santuário...

**Afrodite**: Saga faça alguma coisa o portal está se fechando Milo não conseguira a tempo.

Saga tenta acender seu cosmo, mas ele é bruscamente repelido pelo portal.

**Saga**: Não dá, uma vez aberto por si mesmo, ele mesmo fechasse não posso usar meus poderes no portal.

Afrodite então passa a mão pelo portal e a cabeça tentando gritar por Milo:

Na outra dimenção...

Afrodite apenas com o braço direto e a cabeça na outra dimensão...

**Afrodite**: Milo! vamos você consegue.

Milo ao ouvir a voz de Afrodite corre mais depressa...

Afrodite não consegue mais manter sua cabeça na dimenção apenas sua mão aparece.Milo vendo que não daria pra ele passar pelo portal entrega a semente na mão de Afrodite...

**Afrodite**: Pega minha mão Milo você consegue passar.

**Milo**: Não Afrodite não tem mais como, salve Kamus por mim e diga a ele que não importa onde estamos, estaremos sempre juntos.

Então o portal se fecha...

No santuário...

Afrodite aos prantos se ajoelha no chão olhando a semente alva em sua mão direita...

**Afrodite**: Milo...

Lagrimas começam a rolar no rosto de Afrodite então ele se lembra das ultimas palavras de Milo...Salve Kamus por mim...Então Afrodite sai com a velocidade da luz em direção à sala de Athena enquanto corre faz brotar a semente em sua mão olha por milésimos de segundo a bela planta que haverá feito brotar e a amassa com a mão.

Na sala de Athena...

Athena já não tendo mais como ajudar Kamus vai desmaiando deixando de dar seu cosmo a Kamus, então nessa estante chega Afrodite espremendo ainda mais a planta fazendo o sumo dela escorrer pra boca de Kamus... Um instante parecia uma eternidade o cosmo de Kamus haverá apagado Afrodite se ajoelha no chão fecha suas mão apertando contra a sua cocha então lagrimas caem em suas mãos.

**Afrodite**: Desculpe-me Milo eu não consegui.

Então eles sentem um cosmo gelado fraco porem aumentava a cada segundo...

**Shion**: Kamus?

Então o cosmo de Kamus se estabelece e ele abre os olhos.

**Afrodite**: Não acredito Kamus!

Afrodite abraça Kamus totalmente em prantos.

**Kamus**: O que aconteceu Afrodite porque está chorando? Porque a Sr. Saori está desmaiada? Que faço na sala de Athena?

**Shion**: Não se lembra de nada Kamus?

**Kamus**: me lembro de ter caído e ter visto Milo...Cadê o Milo onde ele está?

Shion leva Saori até um leito pra descansar então Afrodite segura na mão de Kamus...

**Afrodite**: precisados conversar Kamus.

Um ano se passa...

Kamus no pico daquele mesmo rochedo em qual Milo e ele tiveram seus últimos momentos juntos ele tira a rosa de seu bolso e se lembra das palavras que Afrodite disse quando seu amado ficou preso dentro da dimensão...

...Flash back...

**Afrodite**: Milo disse pra dizer a você que te ama muito que mesmo não estando juntos ele sempre está junto com você.

...Fim de flash back...

Kamus fica admirando a beleza relembrando os momentos ternos com seu amado que há um ano não soube mais noticias...

...Flash back...

Kamus vai correndo a casa de gêmeos, onde se encontra Saga...

**Kamus**: Saga abre o portal imediatamente eu quero o Milo de volta.

**Saga**: Desculpe Kamus mesmo que eu queira não poderei abrir o portal é impossível nem ao menos o visual consigo abrir depois do fechamento do portal, fiquei impossibilitado de observar a outra dimensão.

Kamus se ajoelha no chão em prantos...

**Kamus**: Não Milo...Não me deixe sozinho volte...MILO!

...Fim de flash back...

Olhando ainda a rosa a aperta contra o peito e vai até a beira dos rochedos...

**Kamus**: Desculpe-me Milo não consigo mais viver sem você, não sabe como está sendo difícil pra mim um ano sem você cada minuto foi uma eternidade.

Então Kamus fecha os olhos, pronto pra se jogar do penhasco e acaba ali sua vida então uma voz familiar diz...Não faça isso senão eu vou junto...

Kamus olha pra traz e quase não acredita no que vê...

...Flash back...

Na outra dimensão...

Milo ficou preso aprendendo com o velho sábio os valores da vida depois de um ano de aprendiz Milo se achava muito deprimido com saudade de sua casa do santuário de todos seus amigos cavaleiros de sua deusa que tanto protegia e principalmente de seu amado Kamus que em cada vez que pensava nele seu coração era capaz de parar de tanta falta que sentia então vinha a pergunta...

**Milo**: 'Será que eu consegui salva-lo a tempo?'

Cada vez que fazia essa pergunta uma grande angustia tomava conta de si às vezes ele queria morrer de tanto angustia que aquilo lhe proporcionava...

**Velho**: algum problema meu jovem?

Então o velho coloca sua mão no ombro de Milo que ali se encontrava em prantos...

**Milo**: Mestre, estou sentindo que meu coração ira explodir não sei mais viver não sabendo se Kamus está bem sem ter ele perto de mim a morte é melhor que essa angustia infinita.

Então o velho vendo o sofrimento de Milo que tava, disposto a morrer, do que viver naquelas condições emocionais o chamou...

**Velho olhando fixamente a Milo**: Meu jovem preciso lhe contar uma coisa que acho que você deveria saber.

**Milo**: Sim mestre fale.

Senta-se perto do velho sábio então esse mesmo começa a conta lhe sua historia...

**Velho**: eu era assim como você um jovem viril cheio de energia, sonhos, e ambições, queria poder ser o melhor em tudo mesmo, foi quando comecei a praticar magia e comecei a inventar feitiços variados, um deles abria portais pra outros lugares até outras dimensões então foi ai que lendo um livro antigo descobri sobre a planta que curava tudo tendo essa planta nas mãos poderia ser até imortal, então peguei uma espada um escudo sabendo dos perigos que teria que enfrentar nessa jornada, pra poder obter a planta.

Naquele mesmo dia fui pra cidade comprar alguns iteis que precisava usar pra poder vim pra dimensão, foi ai que encontrei a única coisa que pra mim fazia algum sentindo que podia fazer minha vida ter sentido ela era linda, quando vi ela carregando uma caixa de maças e ela tropeçou e a maças rolaram pra todos os lados todos riram, mas eu me prontifiquei a ajudar a ajudei a colher maça por maça, então carreguei a caixa até a porta de sua casa, ela me agradeceu com um convite pra jantar na casa dela, fez total questão de eu poder entrar na casa dela e provar uma deliciosa torta de maça que ela ia fazer, então sentei e ali jantei com ela parecia perfeito olhar pra face bela dela, ainda posso ver aqueles olhos verdes olhando pra mim com um sorriso terno e meigo, esqueci meus objetivos, a única coisa que eu queria era poder tela pra vida inteira...

Então como uma peça pregada do destino, me apaixonei perdidamente, era como se estar no lado dela me fizesse ser uma outra pessoa, todos os dias chegava em sua porta com um ramalhete de flores, de tulipas pra ser mais exato, ela amava tulipas ela adorava a simplicidade daquela flor, realmente parecia ela uma beleza atordoante numa simplicidade estonteante. Então um dia quando eu estava à beira do lago com ela olhando seu rosto branco seus olhos verdes como a folhas novas acabadas de brotas seus longos cabelos vermelhos como fogo seu corpo parecido esculpido por deuses, não pude me segurar passei a mão em seu cabelo olhei nos olhos dela e a beijei profundamente era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo doce o toque dos lábios dela sentida cada atrito que nossos lábios faziam quando se tocavam era como se o tempo parasse só pra nos dois. Então olhei pra ela e a pedi em casamento...

Lembro-me o rosto dela corado olhando pra mim espantada mais com seus olhos brilhando mais que duas estrelas no céu, dizendo que sim, que queria estar no meu lado, pra todo sempre, na hora me venho uma emoção tão grande que não teria como explicar...

Mas meu jovem a vida é cruel com os que amam e foi cruel comigo, acho que foi o pior dia de minha vida quando minha amada sofreu um acidente ela bateu muito forte a cabeça, mas ela não morreu, ela perdeu a visão...

Não suportava vela chora sem poder ver o mundo novamente, ser cego de nascença meu jovem é uma coisa, agora ter visto mundo e peder esse sentindo é outra...

Então procurei em tudo que conhecia fiz o possível, magias e feitiços pra recuperar a visão de minha amada só que de nada adiantou...

Então notei que haverá esquecido da planta esquecido que a planta poderia cura-la...

Naquele mesmo dia me aprontei e fui até ela a beijei nos lábios como se fosse o ultimo beijo, ela me perguntou aonde eu iria...

Disse a ela que voltaria e ela me veria novamente, passei pelo portal e cheguei a essa dimensão passei pela floresta depois pela ponte determinado a devolver a visão a minha amada, o dragão veio eu disse porque queria a planta ele teve compaixão de mim e deixou eu ir pega-la, mas quando vi a beleza e pureza da flor por um instante maldito instante minha ganância voltou e falou mais alto que a voz de minha amada então arranquei a planta inteira e fui correndo pra poder chegar a tempo de ir...

Mas os espíritos viram minha ganância e me castigaram, não me mataram a morte era uma pena leve demais pra mim eles me fizeram guardião dessa dimensão onde ficaria pra toda vida; tem castigo pior que ter a culpa de não mais ver sua amada e não poder cura-la, de não cumprir a promessa que fez ela?

**Milo**: Nossa que triste.

Milo começa a chorar...

**Velho**: Estou aqui desde então sem saber como ela está se ela se apaixonou por outro ou se morreu ainda me esperando que seria mais sofredor pra mim ter feito ela esperar até sua morte.

**Milo**: Mas você tem certeza que ela morreu.

**Velho**: Meu jovem estou nessa dimensão a mais de 300 anos.

**Milo**: Nossa.

**Velho**: Não quero que você tenha o mesmo destino que eu tive.

Então o velho se levanta fala algumas palavras estranhas então um portal se abre...

**Velho**: Vá meu jovem eu não posso ir, mas você pode.

Milo quase não acreditando abraça o velho em lagrimas.

**Milo**: Obrigado por tudo queria poder retribuir tudo que o senhor fez e me ensinou.

O velho tira uma tulipa branca com detalhes vermelhos de sua túnica...

**Velho**: Tome-a, parece com minha amada peço a você que a coloque no tumulo dela, o tumulo se encontra na cidade em ruínas na transilvania escondida no lado oeste da maior floresta de lá, agora vá encontre sua felicidade.

Milo guarda a tulipa acena com a cabeça e passa pelo portal na casa de gêmeos onde Saga ao ver Milo quase tem um ataque do coração...

**Saga**: Milo?

...Fim do flash back...

Kamus movendo os lábios com dificuldade: Mi...Mi...Mi...Milo...

Milo da um leve sorriso e abre os braços...

**Milo**: Vai ficar olhando ou vai vim até meus braços?

Kamus corre e o abraça como se fosse dependente daquilo encosta sua cabeça no peito de Milo...

**Kamus**: Meu amor você ta aqui por acaso eu morri e fui pro céu?

**Milo**: Porque o.Õ?

**Kamus**: estou vendo anjos.

Então Milo dá um leve sorriso passando a mão nos longos cabelos de Kamus...

**Milo**: Então ambos estamos mortos e fomos pro céu, pois também estou vendo um anjo abraçado a mim.

Então os dois se olham e se beijam provando a doçura do beijo um do outro como se aquele fosse o primeiro de muitos outros não infinitos mais que fossem iguais enquanto durasse...

**Milo**: Temos que cumprir uma promessa que fiz a um amigo.(conta a historia pra Kamus)

**Kamus com um sorriso**: sim irei também.

Usando a velocidade da luz eles chegam em uma cidade em ruínas parecia deserta mal assombrada então chegando no cemitério tomado por mato parece ter sido abandonado há muito tempo, eles então procuram o tumulo então Milo olha uma lapide com uma tulipa esculpida nela...

**Milo**: É esse.

**Kamus olha o que ta escrito**: Sarah Menezes nascida dia 31/11/1600 falecida dia 06/06/1666 "por mais que o tempo passe, nunca deixarei de esperar por ti".

Milo limpa com ajuda de Kamus o tumulo, Kamus faz um estatua de gelo que não derrete de um anjo, e no final Milo coloca encima do tumulo a tulipa, Milo abraça Kamus e ambos olham pro tumulo...Uma leve brisa paira como se sorrisse por aquele lado com um leve aroma do amor recuperado...

Fim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Buáááááá T.T que lindo até eu to chorando aqui...Bem gente tomara que vocês gostem essa fic fiz pra uma minha priminha Harumi que fez niver em maio e to entregando agora essa fic demorou mais terminei \o/...

**consciência:** Buáááá... Isso foi muito lindo T.T...

**N/A:** Buáááá... Concordo... Snif...Snif...

Parabéns priminha, adoro você \./ nhaaaaaaaaaaaaan...


End file.
